


The Stronger One:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Diagnosis, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was afraid of the future, Danny is there to make it better for him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Stronger One:

*Summary: Steve was afraid of the future, Danny is there to make it better for him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

After the cleanup, & everyone went home after the party, Danny was composing himself, cause he knew that he, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, has to talk, after the former seal gave him the news, & his diagnosis of radiation poisoning.

 

He was angry, cause he thought that they would have a long & healthy life together, But, Now, They have to be cautious, & it’s not fair. He looked up to the sky, & said this, as a response to his feelings. When he thinks of Steve hurting, & scared, More anger hits the blond.

 

“Is this some sick, & twisted fucking joke ?, The Man had gone through enough sad times to last a lifetime, Now, You hit him with this ?, You are a miserable son of a bitch”, He said with venom, & with that, The Loudmouth Detective went to find Steve.

 

He found Steve in their usual spot, He saw that there were tears in his eyes. The Five-O Commander looked up at the love of his life, & said sadly, & brokenly, “I am so scared, Danno, I am so scared, I don’t know what to do about it”, He just lets out sobs, as Danny soothingly comforts him.

 

“It’s okay, Babe, It’s okay, I am here, We are gonna figure everything out together, That I promise you”, He said with tears in his own eyes, as he dropped kisses on the top of his head. They snuggled, & cuddled close to each other, & they stayed like that for awhile.

 

“We are still gonna have our happily ever after, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked him, as they composed themselves. “You better believe that we are gonna have it, & much more”, Danny said with a smile. They kissed, & relaxed into each other once more, & enjoyed their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
